Gefrierpunkt
by MiaJewel
Summary: Nach Metamorphosis 4x04 - Anfang November mit schlechter Laune und einem Bruder mit dämonischen Kräften durch die Berge zu fahren – bei einsetzendem Schneefall und hämmernden Kopfschmerzen - ist keine gute Idee. Nicht, wenn es so viel Klärungsbedarf gibt.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur der Satzbau, die Charaktere sind ausgeliehen und werden zurückgegeben – wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin ;) – und Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch nicht.

Spoiler: Staffel 4, setzt zwei Tage nach „Metamorphosis" an

Raiting: R-16

Summary: Anfang November mit schlechter Laune und einem Bruder mit dämonischen Kräften durch die Berge zu fahren – bei einsetzendem Schneefall und hämmernden Kopfschmerzen ist keine gute Idee. Nicht, wenn es so viel Klärungsbedarf gibt.

Favour, Süße: nur zur Erinnerung: ATMEN!

_-S-S-S-_

‚_Diese Kräfte … sie sind ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Ich bin fertig mit ihnen. Ich bin fertig mit allem.' _

Der Knall riss Sam aus seinem Dämmerschlaf und ließ ihn hochfahren, als hätte ein Geist ihn angegriffen. Sein Kopf knallte gegen das Seitenfenster, er hörte Dean neben sich fluchen.

„_Scheiße!"_

„Was …?", stieß Sam heraus, sein noch nicht fokussierter Blick wanderte in Deans Richtung, während er sich mit einer Hand am Armaturenbrett festkrallte, als der Impala ins Schleudern geriet. Er schnappte nach Luft, fühlte sich so hilflos wie damals, als der Truck sie gerammt hatte. Panik schwappte wie eine Welle über ihn.

Das hier war kein Truck.

Dean, auf der Fahrerseite, biss die Zähne zusammen und focht einen ungleichen Kampf gegen seinen Wagen, um ihn in der Spur zu halten. Sie schlitterten, rutschen – drehten sich beinahe einmal völlig um die eigene Achse, während der ältere Winchester verzweifelt versuchte, einen Mittelweg zwischen ‚Das Lenkrad festhalten' und ‚nicht zu viel gegenlenken' zu finden.

Letzteres hätte böse ausgehen können, bei dem Abgrund, der sich neben der Leitplanke befand. Steil abfallende Felswände.

Bis der Wagen endlich mit einem letzten Ruck zum Stehen kam, hatte Sam endgültig alle Farbe verloren und Dean keuchte, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Wobei der Marathon ihn weniger mitgenommen hätte, als das hier.

„Dean?"

Der Angesprochene starrte noch immer auf die Straße vor sich, die Hände so fest um das Lenkrad geklammert, dass die Knöchel an seinen Händen weiß hervortraten. Selbst an der Rechten, die seit den beiden Faustschlägen in Sams Gesicht, vor zwei Tagen, eine rötliche Färbung aufgewiesen hatten.

„Dean."

Sams Blick wanderte an seinem Bruder hinunter, dessen einzige Reaktion daraus bestand, den Fuß von den Pedalen zu nehmen. Sein Knie zitterte verdächtig.

Mit seiner Musterung zurück im Gesicht des anderen, bemerkte Sam die jetzt geschlossenen Augen seines Bruders. Er sammelte sich und Sam ahnte bereits, dass jede seiner Fragen bezüglich seines Zustandes ignoriert werden würden.

„Was war das eben?", fragte er stattdessen, beobachtete, wie Dean langsam seine Finger vom Lenkrad löste, die Tür aufmachte und ausstieg.

Im ersten Moment zu perplex reagierte Sam im zweiten dafür umso schneller und öffnete seine eigene Tür, setzte die Füße auf den nassen Untergrund, den der Asphalt darstellte und spähte über das schwarze Dach des Wagens hinweg gerade noch auf Deans Hinterkopf, der sich gerade bückte um festzustellen, was den Beinahe-Unfall verursacht hatte.

„Ein geplatzter Reifen", drang es undeutlich an Sams Ohren, Dean tauchte aber nicht mehr in Sams Blickfeld auf. Und weil er nicht davon überzeugt war, Dean wäre in Ordnung, kam Sam um das Heck des Impalas herum, eine Hand auf dem Kofferraumdeckel, bis er seinen Bruder sehen konnte.

Dean saß in der Hocke auf dem Boden, eine Hand auf seinem Knie, die andere an der offenen Stelle des Reifens. Aber er starrte in die Leere, konnte nicht einmal sagen, was er vor sich sah.

Das Zittern seiner Beine hatte sich auf den ganzen Körper ausgedehnt und verhinderte ein Zurückkommen auf die Füße. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er den sicheren Halt des Wagens losließ, würde er im nächsten Moment auf allen Vieren am Boden sitzen.

Seine Fingerspitzen waren klamm und feucht, Schweiß rann ihm trotz der winterlichen Frostigkeit der Berge den Rücken hinunter und sein Puls wollte und wollte nicht zu einem normalen Rhythmus zurückkehren.

Es war so knapp gewesen.

So knapp vor dem Absturz die Klippe hinunter. Und er wurde das dumme Gefühl nicht los, dass das hier kein Zufall war.

Er hatte den Impala mehr als nur einmal in den letzten Tagen gecheckt – einfach deshalb, weil er Sam aus dem Weg ging, genauso wie sein Bruder ihm. Sie redeten nicht viel, die meiste Zeit überbrückte irgendein alter Rock-Song die unangenehme Stille.

Und jetzt das. Kurz nach einer weiteren Eskalation. Dean hatte aufgehört zu zählen, die wievielte es war.

Er zuckte vor der Hand an seiner Schulter zurück, die Sam genutzt hatte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und hob den Kopf.

„Komm hoch", meinte Sam schlicht, zog die Hand zurück, hielt sie aber in Greifweite, um den anderen auf die Füße zu ziehen.

Zu stur um das Angebot anzunehmen zog Dean sich am Auto in die Gerade, zwang seine Beine, sein in den letzten Wochen weniger gewordenes Gewicht zu tragen und schob sich an Sam vorbei zum Kofferraum.

„Dean – was soll das?"

„Was?", fragte der Ältere nachdem er seine Stimmbänder zurück unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, mied Sams Blick und öffnete den Deckel des Kofferraumes.

„Du schweigst mich an, du schließt mich aus … ich kann helfen."

„So, kannst du das", kam die trockene Antwort, weder eine Frage noch eine Feststellung, als Dean begann die Gerätschaften vor sich aus dem Wagen zu befördern, um an den Ersatzreifen und den Werkzeugkasten zu kommen.

„Hör zu, setz dich wieder ins Warme, ich mache das", bot Sam zähneknirschend an, obgleich dem feindseligen Unterton und zuckte zusammen, als Dean so plötzlich den Kopf hob, dass er beinahe mit dem Kopf anstieß.

„Jetzt hörst du mir zu, Sam – ich will deine Hilfe nicht! Ich bin erwachsen und kann verdammt noch mal einen Reifen wechseln! Es geht mir gut! Zum Teufel, es hat dich die ganze Zeit nicht interessiert, seit ich zurück bin – warum jetzt?"

„Drehst du jetzt völlig durch?", fragte Sam mit dem letzten Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, während die Kopfschmerzen wieder einsetzten, die sein ständiger Begleiter geworden waren. Er brauchte nicht fragen, was in Dean gefahren war.

Ja, er hatte Grund, wütend zu sein.

Nur durch diese Wut konnte Sam nicht mehr dringen. Sie redeten aneinander vorbei und egal, wie oft Sam sich entschuldigte: für Dean machte es keinen Unterschied. Seit er Deans Entschuldigung abgeblockt hatte, herrschte regelrecht Krieg.

„Ich drehe durch? Ich bin doch nicht derjenige mit diesen abartigen Kräften, oder?", schoss Dean zurück und Sams Herz zog sich weiter zusammen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, noch ein Wort mehr, und es würde aufhören zu existieren – samt ihm.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Dass du mich nun doch für einen Freak hältst? Ist es das?"

„Halt den Mund, Sam."

„Das hättest du gerne, was? Dass ich dir immer noch so blind folge, wie du immer Dad gefolgt bist? Deine Befehle akzeptiere?"

„Lass Dad aus dem Spiel – er ist tot und du hast kein Recht, seinen Namen noch mehr in den Dreck zu ziehen! Hier geht es nicht um ihn!"

„Nein, Dean! Es geht um uns! Um alles, was übrig ist!"

„Sam, halt die Klappe, oder –„

„Oder was, schlägst du wieder zu? Wird langsam zur Gewohnheit. Reden wäre mal eine neue Option."

„Du willst doch nicht reden", erwiderte Dean sarkastisch.

Sam seufzte leise und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Dean …"

„Hör auf, okay? Spar dir deine Worte. Das einzige, was du in letzter Zeit von dir gegeben hast waren Lügen oder Halbwahrheiten. Ich hab' es satt!" Deans Kopf verschwand zurück unter der Kofferraumhaube und Sam hörte ihn nur noch murmeln: „Nicht mal dafür sind deine Kräfte nütze …!"

Und da war es genug. Für einen Moment blinzelte Sam noch gen Himmel; blinzelte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen und um das Brennen davon zu mildern, aber als er den Kampf verlor wandte er sich um und kehrte zurück in den Wagen. Diese stetigen Vorwürfe zermürbten ihn.

Die Temperaturen langen weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt.

Dean sah Sam nicht hinterher, seine Worte schon bereuend, als sie seinen Mund verlassen hatten. Er war so durcheinander …

Der Schlafmangel machte ihm zu schaffen, die Angst, Sam zu verlieren oder auf andere Art und Weise aufgehalten zu sehen, saß ihm im Nacken. Die Erinnerungen an die Hölle ließen sich nicht mehr abschütteln.

Ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Er musste Castiels Anweisungen gehorchen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und das brachte ihn in einen Gewissenskonflikt, einerseits für Sam dazu sein, wie er es immer gewesen war und andererseits sein Tun aufzuhalten. Und das, obwohl Sam im Grunde Recht mit dem hatte, was er sagte: er nutzte diese Gabe, um Gutes zu tun.

Mit dem Gefühl, schmutzig zu sein – innerlich wie äußerlich – kramte Dean weiter nach den entsprechenden Werkzeugen. Nachdem der erste Schock über den ausgebrochenen Wagen überwunden hatte, begann er die Kälte zu spüren, die durch Hemd und T-Shirt eine Gänsehaut auf seiner Oberkörper verursachte, die begann tiefer und tiefer zu dringen. Sie war wie ein Mantel.

Mit ruckartigen Bewegungen holte er den Reifen und den Wagenheber aus dem Kofferraum und registrierte überrascht die Schneeflocken, die zu fallen begannen.

Eine Sekunde später wich die Überraschung Frust. Das war das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte.

Möglichst ohne nachzudenken griff Dean sich die Utensilien und begann zu arbeiten.

-S-S-S-

Eine gute halbe Stunde später spürte Dean weder Füße, noch Hände mehr wirklich deutlich und sie hätten genauso gut abgefallen sein können.

Der Schneefall war stärker geworden – viel stärker. Dean sah nicht mehr viel, vor lauter weißen Flocken, die vorwitzig und vom Wind gepeitscht in sein Gesicht klatschten und schon längst kaum mehr schmolzen. Andere verfingen sich in seinen patschnassen Haaren, die allmählich einzufrieren begannen. Seine Kleidung war längst ebenso durchnässt und steif gefroren.

Der Reifen glitt ihm aus den Händen, kullerte zwei einsame Kreise auf dem vereisten Boden, ehe er zum Erliegen kam. Dean lehnte müde den Kopf gegen die Hintertür des Impalas. Erst die Probleme mit dem Wagenheber, dann die klemmenden Schrauben …

Es war wie verflucht.

Als wollte jemand verhindern, dass sie von hier wegkamen.

Bibbernd schlang er die Arme um sich selbst und verharrte für eine weitere gefühlte Ewigkeit, bevor er sich zusammenriss, aufstand und die Tür öffnete, um sich ins Warme zu setzen. Sie mussten einen Abschleppwagen rufen. Oder irgendjemand anderen, der ihnen hier half. So kamen sie nicht weiter.

Sam saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, den Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt und hielt die Lider geschlossen, in dem Versuch, Dean weis zu machen, er schliefe.

Aber sein Atem passte nicht zu dieser vorbeugenden Maßnahme.

Dean schluckte und verzichtete für den Moment darauf, Sam zu sagen, er könnte aufhören mit der Schauspielerei, stattdessen lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und genoss die warme Luft, die der laufende Motor noch durch den Innenraum des Wagens blies.

Er vergaß den Telefonanruf.

Vergaß seine nasse und kalte Kleidung.

In der Wärme döste er schließlich ein und nicht viel später folgte auch Sam diesem Beispiel ohne aufzuschauen.

-S-S-S-

„Nein …"

Sam glaubte, sich getäuscht zu haben, so leise war das Wort. Er runzelte die Stirn, hob seinen Kopf vom Seitenfenster und stellte fest, wie kalt es im Wagen geworden war.

„Nicht! Lasst mich … los …"

Sam stockte, wandte den Kopf langsam zu Dean herum. Er hatte sich nicht verhört. Dean nuschelte Worte im Schlaf. Wie lange hatte er das bisher ignoriert?

„Geht weg … geht weg! Hilfe …!"

Sein Bruder tropfte vor Nässe und zitterte am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub. Jetzt fiel Sam zum ersten Mal auf, wie dünn Dean geworden war. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, die Knochen an seinen Schultern zeichneten sich deutlicher unter dem T-Shirt ab, als sie es durften. Er wirkte ausgelaugt.

Und er musste einen Alptraum haben. Der erste, den Sam überhaupt bemerkte, seit er Dean wieder hatte. Zuerst wollte er es auf den Schock schieben, beinahe den Abhang heruntergerast zu sein, dann aber begriff er die genuschelten Worte und kaltes Entsetzen packte ihn.

„Sam, hilf mir …"

Die Worte wurden lauter, deutlicher. Ein Schauer jagte Sam den Rücken hinunter, der erstarrt neben seinem träumenden Bruder saß, unfähig zu reagieren.

Was auch immer er noch sagte, es ging in einem kaum unterdrückten Schluchzen unter. Deans Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und Angst, seine Hand griff Halt suchend nach vorne, aber in die Leere. Sam streckte seine eigenen Finger nach Deans Arm aus, hielt aber inne, als sein Bruder mit einem Schrei hochfuhr. „Nein – Hilfe! SAM!"

Sie waren zurück am Ausgangspunkt. Dean suchte Halt am Lenkrad und mied jeglichen Augenkontakt, während er um jeden Atemzug rang.

„Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?", fragte Sam und obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte, brachte er Dean damit dazu, regelrecht in die Höhe zu springen.

„Was sollte ich sagen wollen?", fragte Dean heiser zurück, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, über sein Gesicht zu reiben, weil seine Koordination den Geist aufgegeben hätte, sobald er den Griff löste.

„Von was du geträumt hast?"

„Einhörnern, Sam. Einhörnern", erwiderte Dean lasch und lehnte sich zurück, den steifen Nacken so weit gebogen, dass sein Kopf auf der Rückenlehne zum liegen kam.

„Sicher, Dean. Weil ich keinerlei Erfahrung mit Alpträumen hätte, oder was?", spottete Sam und packte Dean am Unterarm, was ihm endlich die Aufmerksamkeit zurück brachte. „Scheinbar bin ich nicht der einzige, der Geheimnisse hat und lügt."

„Sam …"

„Nein, Dean. Diesmal nicht. Gerade du hast keinerlei Recht, mir mein Schweigen zum Vorwurf zu machen. Erinnere dich daran, was Dad damals zu dir über mich sagte. Du hast wochenlang geschwiegen! Oder das Dämonenblut, von dem du erfahren hast? Ich habe dich gefragt ‚Was noch?' und du hast gesagt ‚nichts'. Hätte ich nichts davon gesagt … du hättest mich im Ungewissen gelassen! Der Deal, den du für mein Leben abgeschlossen hast? Hätten die anderen mich nicht darauf gebracht, hätten sie mich nicht regelrecht mit der Nase darauf gestoßen – du hättest mir auch das nicht gesagt! Du wärst einfach einen Tag vorher abgehauen und hättest mich alleine gelassen, oder?"

„Lass mich los."

„Verdammter Idiot! Antworte mir endlich – hättest du es mir gesagt?"

„Nein." Die Antwort war mehr als ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Tat viel mehr weh. Sam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist keinen Deut besser als ich, Dean."

„Das weiß ich …"

Das so leise Eingeständnis blieb im Raum hängen, machte es zusätzlich zum ausgegangenen Motor noch kälter.

„Gott, du bist so …" Sam brach ab, stieß Deans Arm von sich weg, langte nach dem Griff der Tür, stieß sie auf und verschwand hinaus in die eisige Kälte.

Dean blieb im Wagen zurück, den Kopf gesenkt und eine Hand auf sein Herz gepresst, das unaufhörlich gegen seine Handfläche schlug. Er war am Leben und er hatte es nicht verdient. Das war es doch, was Sam damit sagen wollte, oder?

Wie hatte er es so weit kommen lassen können, dass Sam begann, ihn zu hassen?

-S-S-S-

Sam wollte etwas tun, was ihn beruhigte: schreien oder einfach nur davonlaufen – auf etwas einschlagen …

Noch bevor er den Gedanken beendet hatte fuhr seine Faust hinunter auf die schneebedeckte Heckklappe des Impalas.

Sie waren so aufgeschmissen. Am Ende. Alle beide. Und das war zum Kotzen.

Obwohl Dean aus der Hölle zurück war. Das, was Sam monatelang verzweifelt gehofft und versucht hatte, umzusetzen.

Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass es so endete, so wurde …

Er wollte nur seinen Bruder zurück … nicht all diesen Streit. Nicht die ganzen Probleme.

Und keine weiteren Vorhaltungen.

Sam schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund, weil er zu heftig auf die Verschorfung gebissen hatte, die noch von Deans Schlägen auf seiner Lippe prangte.

Seine Finger gruben sich in den Zentimeter hohen Schnee und er presste ihn zusammen, bis er die Taubheit seine ganzen Hände durchdringen fühlte, die die Eiskristalle bewirkten.

Er wusste nicht mehr weiter.

-S-S-S-

Ein Haufen von Kleidungsstücken landete auf Deans Schoß und er sah konfus zu Sam hoch, der sie ihm hingeworfen hatte.

„Zieh dich um."

Dean war nahe davor, die Frage zu stellen, warum, als ihm gewahr wurde, in welchen Klamotten er hier saß. Wie sehr er zitterte. Und trotz seiner Worte dachte Sam daran, ihm neue, trockene Sachen zu geben.

Der Eisklotz um sein Herz taute ein wenig an, bei dieser, nicht zu leugnenden, besorgten Geste und er nickte schlicht und dankbar. Doch Sam ignorierte ihn bereits wieder, hatte die Tür geschlossen und lehnte unverkennbar von außen dagegen.

Das fiel dann wohl unter „persönlicher Raum". Nicht, dass es nach all den Jahren noch etwas gegeben hätte, was es zu verstecken lohnte.

Mit langsamen, fahrigen Bewegungen schälte Dean sich aus den nassen Sachen, ließ sie im Fußraum des Wagens liegen und zog die neue Kleidung über. Anstatt einer Jeans hatte Sam ihm eine warme Trainingshose mitgebracht und T-Shirt und Hemd wichen einem trockenen T-Shirt, Pullover und seiner schwarzen Sweatjacke. Sie weckte ungute Erinnerungen an den Herzinfarkt und es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, sie erneut anzuziehen, weil sein Körper es nicht schaffte, sich selbst warm zu halten, wie damals schon. Aber sie war vertraut.

Etwas, was ihm die letzten Wochen so gefehlt hatte.

Vertrautheit.

Sicherheit.

Als Dean beim zweiten Paar Socken angekommen war, kehrte Sam in den Wagen zurück und zog die Tür lautstark ins Schloss.

Erst da bemerkte Dean, dass Sam nicht neben ihm, sondern auf der Rückbank saß und etwas unter den Sitzen suchte.

„Sam?"

Nur die Geräusche, die er machte, als er einige Dinge zur Seite schob, waren Deans Antwort.

„Was machst du da?"

Sams Kopf tauchte aus den Schatten auf und er deutete Dean schlicht an, nach hinten zu kommen, die Augen dabei genervt verdrehend.

„Hast du deine Sprache verloren? Was willst du von mir?" Aber er hatte sehr genau verstanden, was sein kleiner Bruder wollte. Man verlernte eine stille Verständigung nicht so leicht. Nicht einmal durch vier Monate in der Hölle.

Umständlich kroch er in den hinteren Teil des Wagens. Jetzt sah er auch, was Sam getrieben hatte – nicht nur, dass er sich zuvor selbst noch einige Schichten übergezogen hatte, er hatte auch eine Decke aufgetrieben, die Dean längst vergessen hatte.

„Oh komm schon, das ist nicht dein Ernst", stöhnte Dean, aber Sam presste nur die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und ignorierte den Einwand. Sie kamen hier vielleicht momentan nicht weg – aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er bereit war, zu erfrieren.

Schon gar nicht durch seine eigene Schuld.

Außerdem bot der Rücksitz mehr Platz.

Seufzend ließ Dean den Jüngeren gewähren und sich mit unter die übergroße Decke stopfen. Sam würde schon wieder reden …

Wahrscheinlich, wenn er sich so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er Dean nicht mehr anschreien wollte. Dieses Verhalten hatte er früher bereits bei ihm erlebt – damals aber im Bezug auf John. Es schmerzte zu wissen, dass Sam sich dazu gezwungen sah, es nun bei ihm genauso zu machen

Doch er war zu müde, um sich weitere Gedanken darum zu machen. Er rutschte so weit von Sam weg, wie es die Decke zuließ, lehnte die Schulter gegen die Rückenlehne, das Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt.

Er war unglaublich müde …

Sein Körper schüttelte sich regelrecht in den Schlaf.

-S-S-S-

Blut. Überall war Blut. Schreie, Blitze, Lärm.

Im nächsten Moment Schwärze.

Dann kehrten die Rufe zurück.

Sie waren ohrenbetäubend laut, Rufe aus so vielen Minuten der Pein mischten sich zu einem einzigen, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging.

Erst jetzt verstand er, dass er wieder nach Sam rief.

Immer und immer wieder.

Er bettelte um Hilfe, um Rettung.

Schwärze. Stille.

Er rief nach Sam.

Diesmal konnte er sich nicht befreien.

Die Ketten gaben ihn nicht frei.

-S-S-S-

„Dean – wach auf!"

Sam rüttelte an der Schulter seines Bruders, entsetzt von Deans Schreien, seinen verzweifelten Versuchen, sich gegen die Hände zu wehren, die Sam brauchte, um ihn festzuhalten.

Sie saßen seit Stunden hier fest, im stetig weiter auskühlenden Auto und auch ihre Körper glichen Eisstatuen. Das Schneetreiben draußen blieb weiterhin dicht und undurchdringlich.

Sam hatte einen Notruf abgesetzt, mit der unbefriedigenden Antwort, sie sollten sich warm halten, wach bleiben, bis jemand einträfe, aber es könne dauern. Alle Fahrzeuge wären im Einsatz und keines auch nur in ihrer Nähe.

Und seit diesem Hilferuf, versuchte er Dean zu wecken.

Wieder stöhnte der gequält, rollte den Kopf zur Seite und Sam zog ihn näher zu sich, die Schläfe des Älteren auf seiner Schulter.

Der Körper seines Bruders war so kalt … so leblos.

Sam fühlte sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt an den Tag, als er schon einmal mit Dean hier gesessen hatte und aus der reinen Not heraus, sonst an seinen Tränen zu ersticken, während sein Herz zusammengedrückt wurde, öffnete er den Mund und fing an zu erzählen.

-S-S-S-

„… Kräfte nicht kontrollieren …"

Dean kniff die Augen zusammen, öffnete sie dann schlaftrunken und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er fror.

Es schien als hätte die Eiseskälte jede seiner Poren durchdrungen. Alle Bewegungen waren schwerer als sie hätten sein dürfen.

„Du warst weg und bei jeder Erwähnung von dir … bei jedem Gedanken an dich – ich … ich konnte sie nicht kontrollieren. Jedes Mal wenn es aus mir heraus brach, waren da tagelang Kopfschmerzen … so heftige Kopfschmerzen, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte … und wenn es anfing – dann zerbarsten Dinge, Menschen wurden verletzt, keiner war mehr sicher in meiner Gegenwart … bis … Ruby kam."

Der ältere Winchester scannte sein Sichtfeld ab, bemerkte, dass er an Sam lehnte, beide Arme des anderen um sich wie ein Schutzschild. Er spürte die Bewegung von Sams Wange an seinem noch feuchten Haar, während der Jüngere sprach.

Es machte keinen Sinn zu verschweigen, dass er wach war, also bewegte er seine Hand zu Sams ausgekühltem Arm und drückte ihn sacht.

Eine erste kleine Entschuldigung.

Sam zuckte merkbar zusammen, sog Luft in seine Lungen und hielt sie dort, bis Dean seinen Kopf verwirrt ein paar Zentimeter hob.

Ein stockendes Ausatmen und als Sam fortfuhr klang er heiser.

„Sie zeigte mir, wie ich diese Kräfte nutzen und etwas Gutes daraus machen konnte – wie ich sie lenken musste. Es funktionierte. Ich konnte zwar nicht das Versprechen halten, sie nicht einzusetzen … aber immerhin hörte diese blinde Zerstörungswut auf. Ich hatte etwas, woran ich festhalten, womit ich arbeiten konnte."

Ein etwas sachteres Drücken von Dean, er ließ seinen schweren Kopf zurück an den ursprünglichen Platz sinken.

Verständnis.

Ganz allmählich begriff er – vielleicht war seine Sicht klarer, weil seine Welt im Moment auf Sam und ihn geschrumpft war und er so froh war, den Alpträumen entkommen zu sein. Vielleicht auch, weil seine Wut verraucht war.

Weil er Sam zurück hatte.

Den Ruhepol, um den er so viele Monate geschrien und gefleht hatte.

„Ich konnte weiterjagen … wie du es wolltest. Wir haben versucht einen Weg zu finden, an Lillith heran zu kommen, um dich zu retten. Diese ganze Zeit … du hast mir gefehlt. Deine dummen Sprüche, dein Essen, das Beine im Kühlschrank bekommt – sogar deine Socken in der Spüle. Ich … fühlte mich so schuldig, weil ich leben durfte und es nicht wollte – und weil ich dich nicht befreien konnte …"

Deans Augen wollten wieder zufallen, als Sams Sprache leiser wurde, aber der Jüngere schüttelte ihn sacht. „Bleib wach, Dean … bitte! Bitte, mach die Augen auf!"

Diese pure Angst erzielte, was sie beabsichtigt hatte. „Sammy?"

„Als du ... gestorben bist, da … Es tut mir so Leid! So … Leid …"

Sams Stimme brach, er senkte den Kopf und Dean fühlte einen heißen Tropfen in seine Haare sickern.

Vorsichtig löste Dean sich von Sam, rutschte zurück, bis er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Die kühle Luft ließ ihn schaudern. „Als ich gestorben bin, da was?", fragte er sacht, obwohl er es wusste. Vielleicht würde es besser werden, wenn Sam es aussprach.

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Haare und nutzte selbige, um in die Fingerknöchel zu beißen. Aber alles Leugnen half nichts – er hatte das Ende seiner Kräfte erreicht.

„Da waren wir auch hier im Wagen, oder?", beendete Dean den Satz und Sam nickte still, schluckte hart, aber ohne großen Erfolg. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war zu groß. Er konnte die Erinnerung an Dean nicht abschütteln, den er blutüberströmt aus dem Haus getragen und mit dem in den Armen er Stunde um Stunde mit Bobby am Steuer bis zu dessen Zuhause zurückgelegt hatte.

„Sam …", murmelte Dean und verzog das Gesicht, weil er sich nicht gegen die übergreifenden Emotionen wehren konnte. „Sam, schau mich an."

Nur zögernd tat der Jüngere, wie ihm geheißen. Dean verdrängte für kurze Zeit, was er sah: blau gefrorene, zitternden Lippen, ein kalkweißes Gesicht und rot geränderte Augen.

„Ich bin am Leben, okay?", meinte er leise und weil seine Hand immer noch auf Sams Arm lag, strich er kurz darüber. „Mein Herz schlägt, ich kann dumme Sprüche reißen … Ich bin am Leben und du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen."

Sams Augen senkten sich zurück zum Boden, er nestelte unruhig an der Decke herum, nickte wieder.

„Sam."

„Ich …"

„Du hast alles getan, was du konntest. Jetzt vertrau mir."

Mit den letzten beiden Worten von Dean war alle Gegenwehr sinnlos geworden. Sams Kehle entrang sich ein einsames Schluchzen.

Er hatte nicht alles getan. Er hätte es verhindern müssen – von Anfang an!

Aber er wusste, Dean hatte Recht. Er musste ihm nicht blind folgen, er musste ihm nur vertrauen. Dean hatte es noch immer in Ordnung gebracht. Irgendwie …

Sam sackte in sich zusammen und Dean griff geistesgegenwärtig zu, die Hände auf den bebenden Schultern, das Kinn auf Sams Schopf abgestützt. Seine Finger waren zu steif, als dass er sie wirklich nutzen konnte; seine Arme mussten reichen.

Es war das erste Mal nach Deans Tod, nach dem ersten Schock, dass Sam weinte.

„Vertrau mir, wir kriegen das schon hin", wisperte Dean und begann sie beide, wie früher, langsam vor- und zurück zu schaukeln. Sam verkroch sich in der Geste.

Dean sah aus müden Augen auf Sams Rücken hinunter, ein schiefes Lächeln auf der beißenden, eisigen Haut seines Gesichtes. Er würde Sam von den Träumen, den Erinnerungen erzählen. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht, solange Sam jedes Wort nehmen und es in einen Vorwurf an sich selbst umwandeln würde.

-S-S-S-

Durch Deans Venen schoss Adrenalin der Erleichterung, als er den Motor des Rettungsfahrzeuges hörte. Vorsichtig strich er Sam die Strähnen aus der Stirn, der mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf die Rückseite des Vordersitzes blinkerte.

„Erinnerst du dich, was ich zu dir über das Freak-Sein gesagt habe?"

Zuerst wusste Sam nicht, wovon Dean redete, also schüttelte er den Kopf – oder er versuchte es. Es endete in einer nicht einmal halben Drehung zur linken Seite.

„Dass ich auch ein Freak wäre, und immer bei dir sein würde. Und daran hat sich nichts geändert."

Es war die ehrlichste Entschuldigung für seine heftige Reaktion, Sam zurücklassen zu wollen. Eine Entschuldigung für das, was er Sam mit dem Deal angetan hatte. Dafür, ihm jemals unterstellt zu haben, er könne Gut und Böse nicht unterscheiden.

Und die einzige Möglichkeit, es noch einmal zu untermauern, bestand darin, seinen Griff um Sam zu festigen.

Die Temperaturen lagen wieder über den Gefrierpunkt.

Wer auch immer sie hier festgehalten hatte, schien zufrieden.


End file.
